Angels and Devils?
by janimetgamer
Summary: Crona,Ragnarok,Free,Asura,Medusa and some other evil people from Soul eater are Devils while Maka,Soul,Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,Patty and some other good people from soul eater are Angels Asura and Death hate each other, Asura is the Kishin King of all devils and Death is The Reaper King of all angels. Rated T for swearing and for some other things anyway have fun reading this!
1. The Devil And A Spy?

Angels and Devils Chapter 1

Crona,Ragnarok,Free,Asura,Medusa and some other evil people from Soul eater are Devils while Maka,Soul,Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,Patty and some other good people from soul eater are Angels Asura and Death hate each other, Asura is the Kishin King of all devils who have become one with their partners and Death is The Reaper King of all angels who have partnered with weapons but not became on with them they have two separate worlds but still join with the real world. (Includes Naruto (Not Shippuden the normal) one and Bleach and probably others)

Fighting each other or something Couples: MALE! CroMa, RaSo (Ragnarok and Soul) Black*Star x Tsubaki KiLi (Kid and Liz) Patty and...And…Err... (Maka: Have you not got anyone for Patty?! Ragnarok: Making me gay I'll teach you! Me: Not my fault! Crona: Why not m-make an O-O-OC? Maka/Ragnarok: *Shocked* Me: Great Idea Crona! *Hugs him tightly* Maka: *pulls me off of Crona* Back off he's mine!) Patty and OC -He'll appear later maybe... and Hint of Crona and Patty and Black*Star and Ragnarok (Just to make Maka jealous! Maka: HEY! Me: Hehe)

* * *

Me: So Here's my story I've been thinking so much about I hope yo-

Ragnarok: It's going to suck!

Me:*Goes to corner* Yeah it probably will and they will try and get rid of it because it will suck! *sobs*

Maka: Now look what you did Ragnarok you made err…it cry!

Crona: I-It? I d-don't think that's the right word to say….

Me: I'm a boy! *Throws a book at Maka's head*

Maka: That hurt!

Crona: M-Maka you ok?!

Me: She'll be fine Ragnarok wanna do the disclaimer? (EDIT: Last one was shit Im sorry if you reviewed for the last Chapter 1 but I got everything wrong I left my sister to do it and she fucked it up that's why Im saying I got it wrong cause she didn't read it probably (Demented moment probably) Anyway here it is)

Ragnarok: Sure JanimeTgamer does not fucking own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in this weird shitty story if ya do I'll eat ya!

Me: Thanks Ragnarok now on with the story!

* * *

There was 3 devils sitting on 3 chairs staring at their devil brothers (Not real brothers everyone was considered a brother to everyone it was The Devil Law) "When will they be finished Im getting bored" Ragnarok said looking at Crona his real brother "Until they fucking eat their souls with their body lifeless" Crona replied still looking at his devil bro's stab the people in the street "Why do we have to do_ this_?" Free asked with a hint if annoyance in his voice "Because we need money for food we only lucky if they carry food then if they do we spend it on something or give it to Asura my dad" Crona replied "Oh looks like their done" Ragnarok said looking at the lifeless bodies

"Your turn to get them all this time" Crona replied leaning back on his chair "Ow man fuck you" Free said getting up to collect the money "What do you think you're _doing_?" a voice they all so knew very well when they tried to steal or murder people "Ugh what do _you_ want now Maka shouldn't you be back up in Heaven?" Crona said with his tone of annoyance

"I should but ya never know when you lot are gonna go rob or bloody murder someone" Maka said sighing afterwards "Says the person who kills all my brothers and horrible humans" "At least I kill for good reasons" "At least I kill for bad reasons" Maka looked at him confused "eh?" was all she could say "My way shows sexiness while yours is just lame" Crona explained standing up from his seat and lifting his shirt "See? Six pack people can't get enough of me" He said not noticing the blush on Maka's face "W-Well that's cheating I do it with my partner"

"Never knew you got married ya ugly cow" Ragnarok said laughing soon Crona was joining in too "Shut up Ragnarok" Maka said "I got the money only some bread and water" Free said his face frowning at the food he hated it "Ugh just give em to the Angel since it's angels food" Crona said passing the water and bread at her "Since when was it angels food? Ugh never mind Maka said as she walked away her wings showing and flying up to Heaven "We should be getting back soon otherwise they'll wonder where we are" Free said showing his demon wings and flying up then back down hitting the ground like he was digging into it which he was in a few seconds he was gone "we need to find a new way cause it's starting to fucking hurt" Ragnarok said doing the same as Free.

'When will we meet again my little Angel?' 'Or shall I call it when will you spy on me you sneaky girl' Crona thought smirking and going back to Hell Free gave them the money and went to his house while the two brothers walked home to their mansion where their dad the King and number 1 best meister weapon and their mum The Queen the number one witch wanna know their real names alright then Asura and Medusa anyway they were walking inside into the kitchen when they Butler came "The King and Queen would like to speak with you two" He spoke to the two boys who nodded their heads and went into their room (Where sit on the thrones of the castle thingy)

they waited for them to speak "What not even a bow?" Asura said frowning jokingly "Get the slave to do it" Crona said looking up at the sealing "That's my boy!" Medusa said smirking at how much Asura and her boys have grown even they did make Ragnarok go into Crona's body for Kishin Prince to be alive sadly their plan went better than they planned they even split them apart because they were so powerful "Why did you call us here fuckers?" Ragnarok said staring at Asura then to Medusa than back to Asura who face was smirking? no..that not the word frowning? no..still not it AHA it was _grinning_ 'Oh no this can't be good for m- wait he's looking at Crona AHA HE'S GONNA BE IN A LOAD OF FUCK!' Though Ragnarok hiding his smile

"I need you to go to Heaven to explain some new rules me and" He stopped his face looking angry "Death have to settle here's the scroll" (Yeah I'm old fashioned XD) Asura said throwing it Crona who frowned "Why me why not a slave who can easily do it" Crona said "I need someone trustworthy to do this but the problem is you need to kill a human on your own Ragnarok can't come with you this time" Asura said glancing towards Ragnarok who was dancing 1 seconds later he realized everyone was staring at him so he decided to walk to his room well...more like run

but hey Crona turned back to his father who he admired the most since he was the 2nd best meister weapon in Hell and the Real World "Why do I have to kill a soul not like I'm objecting it just seems off" Crona said with a questioning look "Well you can eat the soul and infiltrate Heaven but you'll have to be careful about that spy of yours" Asura said smiling that his son was enjoying the plan and started smirking "Aright when will the plan be starting?" Crona said Asura turned to Medusa he was tired of explaining "You will leave tomorrow when you normally leave" Medusa said clapping her hands "Of you go now you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!" Medusa said looking happy "Alright then good night" Crona said leaving to get to his and Ragnarok's room they didn't really want to be in singles rooms so it was best to share one Crona opened then closed the door behind in changing from his grey shirt and black pants with black shoes for a grey and black pajama pants and shirt until he thought of something 'AM I GOING TO HAVE TO DRESS MYSELF AS FORMAL AS THE REST OF THE DEVILS?!' He thought to himself

he sighed and got his formal ugh he hated that word didn't suit him at all anyway the got his formal demon clothes and sat them next to his bed as he saw Ragnarok already sleeping in his bed and soon Crona drifted away into the darkness as he laid on his bed eyes fully closed waiting for the next day.

* * *

Me: Was that good? God I hope so

Crona: W-Why am I such a b-badass I-I don't think I can deal with that…

Ragnarok: Really? Why did you make me seem so useless you fucker!

Maka: *Maka chops Ragnarok* What is your real name?

Me: Matt but if I were a anime or manga characters I would be named Kuro

Maka: Hmm that sounds like a great name

Crona: Y-yeah I-it seems like such a good n-name…

Me: Really? I didn't even think it was a good name *sobs* B-but thank you!

Maka: Aww! *Hugs Matt*

Me: *Returns hug* Crona wanna do the disclaimer or whatever the ending bit is called?

Crona: S-Sure JanimeTgamer does not own S-Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga t-told in the Story Btw why are you s-smirking?

Me: Just thinking about the next story there's a surprise for you and Maka *still smirking*

Crona/Maka: WHAT?!

Me: *Runs away while Crona and Maka are trying to catch me*


	2. Infiltration the Enemy's Quarter's?

Angels and Devils Chapter 2

Me: *Holding the laptop while fighting back laughter* Hey Ragnarok gets over here I gotta show you something!

Ragnarok: Alright *walks over and reads the paragraph and starts laughing* LOL THIS IS GOOD SHIT! H-HE AND SHE..! IT'S TOO MUCH

Me:*laughs with him* I KNOW RIGHT!

Crona: W-What are they talking a-about?

Maka: Dunno but it's starting to annoy me. *Walks over and snatches the laptop and reads the paragraph* …. *Shocked* DEAR LORD WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?!

Crona: W-what is it a-about? *walks over*

Maka: N-nothing for you to worry about!*Walks over to Matt and gives the laptop back and whispers* Quick run he must never know!

Me: *smirks* Oh Crona~ Here ya go! *gives him the laptop*

Crona: *reads the paragraph* D-DEAR LORD! *passes out*

Ragnarok: *laughs* LOL HE COULDN'T DEAL WITH IT SO HE PASSED OUT!

Me:*Looks at Maka*

Maka: What?

Me: Your gonna have to do CPR to wake him up

Maka: No I'm not taking his first kiss away!

Ragnarok: Then do the disclaimer!

Maka: FINE! JanimeTgamer does not own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in this Story btw why do we have to say 'JanimeTgamer'?

Me: Cause it's my profile name! Now on with da story!

* * *

So the next day Crona got up changed into his formal devil clothes and since Ragnarok was up he decided to tag along so once their devil wings disappeared as they landed on the surface Crona said "Why are you tagging along with me, dad only said I had to do it" "I know but while you were sleeping your ass off dad called me to tell you information about your crush" Ragnarok replied seeing the anger in his brothers eyes as his cheeks were blushing red

"I-I do not have a crush on that stupid Angel! Besides it's against the Devil's Law number 1 it says and I quote 'A Devil must never fall in love with an enemy Angel unless they are ready to die or give up their devils power and be a normal human'" Crona said with his blush gone and his eyes turning from anger to sadness

"Eh whatever anyway dad said she takes classes at school goes to 8:00AM to 4:00PM and since it's 2:00PM I say we get it done now since we'll waste 2 hours of doing nothing" Ragnarok said yawning "Why did he wake me up so fucking early" He continued rubbing his eyes Crona nodded

"What days does she get days off?" Crona asked Ragnarok shook his head "Dunno he didn't say" "Guess I should get started huh?" Crona said he saw his brothers head nod "I just don't understand why you never show off your powers" Ragnarok said "Because I don't want to get into trouble with Dad and the guy up there" Crona said as he moved his arm towards the sky "Besides dad always said use your power wisely otherwise it will lead you to great destruction" Crona said

"Anyway back on subject I already see a human I'd like to kill so here goes" Crona finished and dashed towards the human soul his arm turning into a blade and cutting the human into half devouring itself to only show its soul "Only thing left is to eat it" Crona said "It's gonna be tasty it always is!" Ragnarok shouted he just rolled his eyes and ate the soul "You're right it was tasty"

Crona said "Now to infiltrate Heaven and find my way to Death" He finished his devils wings appeared from his back as he flew up towards Heaven "Good luck ya faggot!" Ragnarok shouted as he walked towards the arcade.

~Angels side or before the infiltrate~

Maka sat in her usual place at school with her weapon partner beside her named Soul her friends who were in their seats below them were Kid son of Lord Death and his weapon partners Liz and Patty or as some people call them The Thompson sisters who lived a hard life living on the streets killing and robbing people until they found kid and agreed to be his weapon partners

and above them was Black*Star and Tsubaki can't really say much about them but all I know is that Black*Star is a crazy person who thinks he will surpass god while Tsubaki is kind and quiet who always has to calm him down "Oi Maka stop dosing off like that otherwise you'll miss stein dissect a rare bird thing" Soul said waving his hand in front of her face "Eww" Was all she said turning her head from stein to the clock '2:00PM two hours until I have to check up on that crazy devil I swear he is getting harder to spy on or does he already know I'm spying on him?'

She shook her head to get that idea out of her head I mean he couldn't know that "You alright Maka" Tsubaki said looking at her best friend with a worried look "huh? oh yeah I'm fine just checking the time" she replied giving her best friend a friendly smile "2 more hours until you get to check on your crush!" Black*Star said not noticing Maka pull a very heavy book and slamming it on his head

"MAKA CHOP!" she said looking at her friend who was unconscious while his head was bleeding "Black*Star!" Tsubaki said "I do not have a crush on that idiotic Devil!" Maka said moving her head quickly to see that a knife was thrown at the group "Can you be quiet and pay attention otherwise the next time I won't make sure it was a miss" Stein said glaring at the group of teens who all shuddered down into their seats "Yes" Maka looked back at the clock which reed 2:40PM

'wow time flies when you're having fun' she looked back at stein to see the dissection until they all heard a voice she knew shout "LET GO OF ME YOUR GOING TO GET WRINKLES ON MY ONLY FORMAL DEVIL CLOTHES!" 'Crona?' Maka thought Stein, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty

ran out the classroom and looking to see a devil in formal clothes with pink hair, black eyes Maka's reaction changed from surprised to angry to pissed of "What are you doing here?!"

~Crona's side or after the infiltrate~

"Well that went well good thing I used my Soul Protect" Crona said 'Good thing I'm quarter percent witch even though Soul Protect is the only spell I can use it works fucking great' He thought

he walked around 'Where the hell is Death Ragnarok said he lives in a big Academy so I guess I'll start there' He continued to think not looking at where he was going he bumped into someone

"Hey watch it" The man said "Sorry I'm new around here so do you know a huge academy where someone named Death is?" Crona asked until he saw the man's face 'Shit that's Spirit death scythe of former partner Professor Franken Stein and now partnered with Death not to mention he's the father of that Angel who keeps spying on me!' Crona thought small beads of sweat ran down his face as the man who was looking at him smirked

"Oh your new are you? Cause Maka says you're the Devil she's been spying on and you look exactly like him" Spirit said as he grabbed hold of Crona "I can take you to the Academy if you want I'm sure everyone will be Happy to see you by the way get rid of that Soul Protect it won't work now"

Spirit said "Fine" Crona said and got rid of his Soul protect walking up the stairs and through the doors past some hall ways until he started shouting "LET GO OF ME YOUR GOING TO WRINKLE MY ONLY FORMAL DEVIL CLOTHES!" He shouted Spirit and Crona both saw some people come out of their classroom Crona saw one familiar face it turned to surprise to angry to pissed off in mere seconds "What are you doing here?!" Maka said

"Oh hey there Spying girl! How ya doin?" Crona said smiling his face he could feel Spirit walk back a little Crona saw his face his expression scared as he looked back at Maka he saw a very heavy book in her hand "Maka..." she said raising the book "Oh no this can't be good..." he said "CHOP!"

She finished as she saw his hands over his head yelling "DEAR ASURA THAT HURT LIKE SHIT! YOU COULD OF JUST SAID "IM NOT DOING WELL NOW THAT YOUR HERE!" BECAUSE IT'S BETTER THAN MY HEAD BLEEDING TO DEATH!" Crona shouted "That's what you get for acting so damn sarcastic"

A thought popped into her head "How did you know I was spying on you?" she said with surprised in her voice as she saw him getting himself up from the ground and dusting off his pants and suit "Well It was quit obvious every time I went somewhere I saw out the corner of my eye a girl who was following me around writing stuff down until she got as much information as she needed and fly back to heaven with her angels wings and ya know what I thought? I thought Angel sent by Death to spy on me? That's not very nice not to mention not very clever. I couldn't deal with it"

Crona said as he saw everyone's faces filled with surprise or shock so he decided to continue "ANYWAY I've got a reason for coming here" "and what would that be?" Stein said turning his screw in his head "...Secret can't tell ya unless I'm in Death's room" Crona replied "...A secret you say?" Maka said who was smirking which scared Crona because that wasn't the reaction he wanted "U-Urm Y-Yes…" He said 'Dammit! I'm stuttering! But why?' He thought he was generally scared out of his pants "B-But I'm not gon' t-tell you! S-so you better g-give up n-now!"

He said stuttering like a cowardly scared little boy he wasn't a coward but he was a scared little boy He saw her come closer to him moving her arms around his neck her face moving to his ear breathing softly "What if I give you something in return for the secret of yours?" She asked almost _seductively_? He couldn't stop his blush turning red and his thoughts from thinking what that something in return might be was it gonna be dirty or something they'd both enjoy?

Oh god he felt himself slip away not caring about the Devils Law or well anything He wanted her and he wanted her _now _she moved herself from his ear to look into his eyes "Alright I'll tell you he said something about..." He could see she was coming closer to his face "about..." he moved closer he felt his eyes fall heavily half lit "About new rules set in Hell, Heaven and the real world" He said

his eyes now fully closed moving his hands around her waist and his face moving closer but he felt her hands move away from his neck down to remove his hands from her waist

"Thanks for the answer now I've got a reason for going with you, stein and papa to see Lord Death!" Maka said giggling away Crona opened his eyes to meet hers she saw anger and was that..._disappointment_? "How dare you taunt the son of Asura and the 2nd best meister/weapon in Hell and the Real World?!" He shouted Anger filled his voice but his eyes were still filled with disappointment 'How dare she do that to me! I have let everyone down. Father, Brother, Medusa forgives me...' He thought 'we forgive you just don't do it again remember take control of your actions and feelings or we will take control of them for you' another voice entered his mind

he recognised it 'Father?' he said no answer "Sorry but I promise to give you something in return later" Maka said still staring into his eyes she saw his emotions change from anger and disappointment to 'Danger keep away' and anger still remained "No thanks I don't think I can trust Angels anymore and besides I didn't care about that fucking thing anyway" He simply replied his voice saying -Fuck-it-I-dun-give-a-shit 'dad called me to tell you information about your crush' Ragnarok's voice ran through his mind raged boiled inside him 'I don't have a crush on that Sneaky Angel! I don't have feels for her! I DONT LOVE HER!' He thought but no matter how long

he denied it he knew it was not true He does have a crush on that sneaky angel he does have feelings for her and he does love her but nobody must know about this he locks the feelings deep inside his soul so no-one can see he came back to reality and looking into the Sneaky Angels eyes.

He could see sadness and hurt in them also she looked like she was fighting of tears "I think it's time for you to visit Lord Death" and the last thing he remembered was someone shout his name "CRONA!"

* * *

Me: Is that a Cliff hanger? I don't know. But I hope you enjoyed it!

Ragnarok: *Grows a tick mark on my head* When will he stop fucking being passed out?!

Maka: Do you have a better idea?!

Me: *Throws a book at Crona's head no reaction* Damn thought that would work…

Maka: How on earth would that work?! It would probably make him more passed out than waking up!

Ragnarok: .IT! *Walks over to Crona and grabs him by his left hand and slaps him with his right hand* WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU SHITTING PUSSY!

Crona: *wakes up* Ouch! Ragnarok I'm awake stop slapping me!

Ragnarok: *Stops slapping him* Bout damn time! Do the ending disclaimer. _Now!_

Crona: Ok! Ok! *hides in corner* I-I can't deal with Ragnarok!

Maka: Aww! Poor Crona! *hugs Crona*

Me: Ragnarok no hurting But I'll do the ending disclaimer. I do not own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in this weird story! Now read something or do something else!


	3. The Darker Side Has Came?

Angels and Devils Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back to my new story! Wait this isn't a TV show program! Why the fuck did I say that?! *rages and throws table over*

Maka: Have you gone crazy now or have you slipped yourself into madness?

Me: …I HAVE NO IDEA!

Crona:*puts headphones in and listening to music and sings along* I see you windin and grindin up on that pole I know you see me lookin at you when you already know I wanna - *See's everyone looking at me* S-Sorry..

Soul: I can't believe you listen to that kind of music..Who do ya wanna fuck?

Crona: I-isn't that personal?!

Me: Not in this condition!

Ragnarok: If you won't tell I will!

Crona: F-Fine...I...I wanna

Maka: It's OK Crona! You can trust us to keep a secret!

Me:*Figures it out and laughs uncontrollably* OMG CRONA! YOU...YOU WANNA...LOL IM GONNA MAKE A VIDEO OF THAT! Maybe some pictures too..

Soul: Who is it?

Me/Ragnarok: *Whispers it to Soul's ear*

Soul: LOL THATS...THATS JUST...LOL

Maka: Who is it?!

Crona:*Walks to Maka* I...I wanna fuck you Maka...

Maka:*Shocked but turns to happy or well smirking* If you wanted to 'do it' you could of just asked! *Grabs Crona's hand and runs for the bedroom*

Crona:*faces to Ragnarok/Soul/Matt I'm gonna get some!*

Me:*Nods head* Yes you are anyway I do not own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in this story

* * *

When Crona woke up he saw that he was in a bright white room with a white chair with white angel wings on both sides of the chair besides it was a small table with a little blue angel sitting on top of it wearing a white suit with white pants with a blue tie (You know the little red devil in Souls room?

Well I'm reversing it) "Back so soon?" The little blue angel said smiling at Crona's face which showed as if he didn't want to be here as if it was his worst nightmare "I'd rather be tortured in a dark black room then in something that looks like where I might die in". Crona said looking at himself he was also wearing what that Little blue angel was wearing.

"Aw that's so mean considering I'm here do you not like me?" The little angel replied frowning "I don't like you. I hate you". Crona replied looking at the ceiling "Fine then why don't you wake up Crona?" He said "Huh?". Crona replied looking back at the little blue angel "Wake up..." he finished then suddenly everything became a big ball of black fuzziness "WAKE UP!" Crona heard a voice say his vision became clear and he saw Death, Spirit, Stein, Sid and Maka "Ugh...who the fuck...knocked me out?" He said looking around the room before standing up and getting death hugged by Maka which surprised cause he's never been hugged...not even from his Father or Mother or well anyone

"I…I thought you wouldn't wake up!" Maka said crying softly "…" Crona was speechless. To shocked to answer until "Good to see that you're up. My darling daughter was begging and screaming for you to wake up" Spirit said his face turning from happy to disgusted as he said the last part. Crona's face became enraged his left arm becoming a sword "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED ME OUT AREN'T YOU!" Crona said before Spirit could to anything Crona's hand sword was at Spirit's neck until someone pulled Crona off of Spirit

"LET. ME. GO! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Crona said struggling to get out of someone's death grip "You're an angry little fellow aren't you. Well I'd expect that from Asura's child" Lord Death said as he saw Crona froze so he continued "What is your business here?" He finished, Crona smirked "I'll tell you if you let your crazy Scientist let go of me" Crona said looking at Death who signalled Stein to let go of him but he didn't he stayed as he was, Crona looked up at him "Oi you heard him let me go Franken Stein" Crona said Stein still didn't let go of him. Crona's rage was beginning to boil

"He said Let. Go" he said through his gritted teeth Stein finally let him go "Good boy" Crona said moving towards Death and handed him the scroll "Dad sent me to give you this it's the new rules for Heaven, Hell and the real world" He said shifting his eyes to Maka to glare 'I bet he hate's me now.. Gonna make it harder to spy on him not to mention awkward' Maka thought to herself trying to avoid the glare from Crona before she heard Lord Death shout

"Well Alright I approve of these new rules!" Lord Death said bouncing up and down "Sometimes you're too happy... It sickens me" Crona said "Well I guess I'm off!" He finished turning around and beginning to walk before Sid stopped him "You're not going anywhere according to the new rules" Sid said "Eh?" Was all Crona could say before he got pushed towards Death "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Crona shouted not understanding was going on "Did you read the scroll of rules?" Lord Death said Crona shook his head "Well it says that if anyone intrudes in the enemy's world they are to be kept there until the enemy's King says when they can leave" Lord Death said looking at Crona before writing on the Mirror "What do _you_ want?" Asura said through the Mirror "Can't an old friend say Hello to his enemy?" Lord Death said jokingly "….. No they can't unless it's for a good reason" Asura said "Well I read over the rules and I approve of them" Lord Death replied as he watched Asura smile "Good be a good old friend and be careful with my Son he's a… strange boy" Asura replied 'I've never seen Crona fight before… Maybe I can get Lord Deaths permission to fight him' Maka thought then pointing her hand up to Crona

who was right beside her, he looked at her strangely "Eh? What do you want?" Crona asked "I challenge you to a fight who wins is the winner" Maka said, Crona started laughing uncontrollably which made Maka confused "What's so funny?" She asked "Haha you... You think you can win a fight? Against me? That's funny but no if I say yes I might injure you and I don't think your father would like that if I broke his little special daughter" Crona answered looking at Spirit who was just smiling "Don't underestimate my daughter Crona even if you are the Second best Meister weapon in Hell and the real world my daughter would win –""Oh please My son can kill anyone with his ability's in mere seconds after all HE is MY son" Asura said cutting Spirit off from

His sentence "Just looks in his profile oh wait... We burnt it oh well" Asura continued "Lord Death may I please fight Crona?" Maka asked, Lord Death sighed and said "Alright but don't blame me if you get badly hurt or injured what about you Asura what do you say?" "I say you better prepare yourself for what's going to happen" Asura said looking at his son and smiling

"Good luck son but don't hurt her to badly we don't want to kill her" He continued before he left and the mirror going back to normal, Crona looked at Maka and smirked "This is going to be fun and I _love_ fun!" Crona said darkly before he asked Lord Death "Where am I going to stay?" "You're going to be staying at the school as a prisoner" Lord Death answered "Oh _lovely _just _lovely_" He replied at Lord Death before looking at Maka

"_You better prepare yourself little girl_. _Don't want to get killed out there in our little battle do you?" _Crona said darkly from his normal calm and fuck-it-all voice sending Maka to shiver "OK let's go you strange little person" Sid said taking Crona away shouting "I AM NOT LITTLE I AM A TEENAGER!" Crona said in his normal voice 'He's dark and scary one minute then he's calm and annoying the next' Maka thought 'so he can control his madness what about the fight though?' She thought to herself again his voice running her mind

'_You better prepare for yourself little girl' _causing her to shiver all over again 'What does he mean by that? Does he release the madness in fights or?' So many questions ran through her mind telling her whether to fight or not. 'He's right I should prepare myself for the fight ahead' she thought before his dark voice entered her mind '_And what would that be? Do you understand what you're getting yourself into little girl?' _Maka didn't reply so he continued _'Because once you start the fight there is no going back. Prepare yourself otherwise you will get lost into the Madness' _Crona's voice then disappeared 'What do you mean?' She asked but no-one replied 'Answer me!'

she demanded before someone snapped her back into reality "Maka? You can go back Home now". said "O-oh yeah but can I visit Crona before I go?" She asked "Sure but be careful just in case something happens". Lord Death said before Maka ran off to see Crona in his new Home.

* * *

Me: And here it is!

Ragnarok: Where was I?!

Soul: And me!

Me: Chillax and take a Chill pill~ Ragnarok you're gonna be invited to Heaven to watch and you Soul are gonna be fighting along with Maka so you'll both be in the next chapter

Crona: H-how come I'm not fighting with Ragnarok?

Me: Cause In this story you're a Meister and Weapon! So you can fight on your own cus your that powerful and besides she said she wanted to fight you didn't she *Dirty minded* Hehe…..fight you

Maka: What's wrong with you now *gets the picture* YOU PERVERT!

Me: I'M NOT A PERVERT IM JUST DIRTY MINDED! God Maka get your facts right. Gee I thought you were clever

Maka: Fuck you! *gets an idea* Crona mind doing me a fav-

Crona: Ragnarok…

Ragnarok: I got it *Turns into sword*

Soul: Uh-Oh you better run

Me: C-Calm down Crona I-I didn't mean it like that!

Crona: IMMA KEEL YOU! *Runs after Matt*

Me: *Screams bloody murder*

Maka: Go get him Crona! *laughs*

Soul: Err I think you're the one who's gone crazy anyway JanimeTgamer does not own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in this story


	4. The Outraging Confusing Fight

Angels and Devil chapter 4

Me: Yay~ I feel so happy I could sing~ btw Happy Birthday Maka (Idk if today is her bday I'm just using it)

Maka: Thanks!

Ragnarok: You're singing's shit!

Soul: *looks at Crona and Maka making out* God can you two ever keep your hands of each other?

Maka: … Dunno *Gets off of Crona*  
Crona:*Breaths in and out deeply*

Me:*Looks at a picture and see's Crona wearing bunny ears, a red bow tie and blue points and also notices the 6 pack* Bloody hell…

Maka: What is? *Walks over to Matt with laptop and see's picture and gets a nosebleed* H-Hawt

Me: *Whispers to Maka* and you have that ya know

Maka: *whispers back* I know

Crona: *Sneaks over and see's picture* H-How the hell did that picture get there?! *Glares at Soul and Ragnarok who are whistling*

Me: *Notices something in the corner* Hey it says something in the corner *reads it out loud* Happy Birthday Maka here's your gift. I don't get it where's the gift *realises it and looks at Crona* Oh Crona that must be a _very_ good gift to give!

Maka: *Shocked but happy* Thank you Crona! But where's the gift?

Ragnarok: Dipshit! He is the gift!

Soul: You're slow Maka

Crona: *blushes*

Maka: Yay~ I'm gonna have fun playing with you! ~ *Grabs Crona's hand and runs to bed room and ribs his shirt* you do have a six pack!

Crona: Y-yeah Black*Star forced me to work out w-with him

Me: QUICK COVER YOUR EARS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! *Covers ears*

Soul: *Covers ears and see's Ragnarok not doing it* don't you wanna live?

Ragnarok: I'll be OK I've heard it before besides I gotta do the stop watch and JanimeTgamer does not own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga in this fucking weird story

* * *

Maka was running to Crona's room once she got the information on which ceil he stayed in, she found it and stopped running knocked on the door and waited for an answer "Who is it? I swear if it's you Sid I will bloody murder you I've already asked you 4 times to leave what is it, do you just stay out there in till it's been 15 minutes or something?" Crona asked through the door

"I'm not Sid Crona I'm Maka can I come in?" She asked there was long silence before he broke it "…Sure come in" He said calmly so she opened the door and closed it behind her when she turned to look at him she was pinned to the door "C-Crona?" She asked looking at him in the eyes they showed happiness and was that … _Lust?_ "Where's my reward from earlier?" He asked his voice not dark but calm "I-I'll give it to you tomorrow!" She said giggling nervously he pulled back laughing "Oh god that was so hilarious!"

Crona said through the laughter but stopped "Anyway what are you doing here? I thought I told you to Prepare for our fight" He said calmly sitting on the bed "Oh yeah… what do you mean by Prepare? How did you get into my mind?" She asked which made him sigh.

"I'm a Devil so when I mean by Prepare I'm saying be aware of my Madness that will spill through the fight messing your mind up piece by piece until you crack and also my Soul wavelength can make me able to talk to people through their mind" He answered not looking at her "Why?" She asked quietly

"Why what?" He replied not understanding the question "Why are you telling me these things when I'm your enemy you're a Devil and I'm an Angel" She said. He didn't reply in the next few minutes "Well?!" She demanded "Because I care about you!" he shouted quietly she was taken back "Because I care about you…" he said again "B-But we hardly know each other" She said nearly falling to the floor before he caught her in his arms "I know that but ever since our first encounter when I actually talked to you when you were spying on me I felt like I could tell you everything and anything even if we were enemy's I wouldn't care but I should because I'm the son of King Asura the person who can control his Madness without even saying it out loud"

~Flashback~ Crona stopped halfway in an alley way alone since he told the others to leave for a bit and had that feeling that someone was following him… _again_ and he was tired of it "Would you just come out it's irritating to be followed over and over again" Crona said his eyes looking out of the corner of them and saw an someone standing there in a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a sky blue skirt, white boots with blue buckles white gloves covered by a white trench coat with a cloak-like end with ash blonde and always in pigtails with large apple green eyes the sight of her makes him turn away and _play _with her but he decides not to let his 'Madness self' out "Are you the new recruited devil?" he asks 'If she says yes then she is the spy if she says no then she is the spy' he thinks "No, I'm the Angel who was sent by Lord Death to spy on you" "What? well that wasn't very smart since I knew you were spying, You are really bad at that" "Well since I've got enough information I won't have to do it anymore" she said her wings showing themselves and flying up so he continued his way to his devil friends and started training the next he knew she was spying on him again and getting better at it… _a bit_ but he just decided to ignore not wanting to coarse a scene and disrupt the peace between Angels and Devils… _**again**_~Flashback end~

Crona replied tears dropping out his eyes 'Shit I'm showing my emotions! I don't deserve to be King Asura's son at all! He said never show emotions! IT MAKES YOU WEAK AND PEOPLE CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT!' He thought to himself 'Son you do deserve to be my child you can show emotions but only to the right person and if you trust her then it's OK but if she uses it against you then I'll take away those emotions but not all emotions make you weak some make you strong and there are some that makes you weak and strong but only the wrong people take advantage of that now Stop thinking like this and help her she's crying as well as you' Asura's voice said before leaving he was right she was crying on his shoulder

"I don't know what to do, do I fight and die or do I back down and be a coward?" She said feeling his grip on her shoulder tighten "Don't ever say you're a coward cause you're not and you will fight and you will live" Crona said lifting her up "Now you will go home have a good sleep and come back to Death's room and we'll fight OK?" He said she nodded her head and wiped the tears eye and left so got home told Soul what was happening tomorrow and went to bed and Crona did the same except he only thought of her and dreamt away to sleep.

The next day Maka ate her breakfast and left with Soul to the Academy once they got to Lord Death's room they saw everyone including Ragnarok staring at Crona with shock in their eyes as they saw him laying down on the floor with checking his pulse 'No… He… He can't be dead… HE CAN'T BE DEAD! NOT AFTER WHAT HE TOLD ME!' Maka thought to herself running to Crona to see that he wasn't breathing "His pulse is gone…" said , Maka's heart kept skipping beats her eyes widening with tears

"He… He can't be dead… HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" She screamed letting her tears out in the open they bowed their heads even if they didn't know him or he is on the enemy's side they all knew he was dead… Or was he? "Move aside Old friend I need to see Ragnarok" Asura said in the mirror he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see his son's right? So Lord Death moved out the way for Asura to see Ragnarok they both looked at each other than Ragnarok nodded his head and turned towards Crona "_It's time for you to wake up little boy don't want to hurt everyone around you do you? Wanting to hurt everyone just like you were told to do as a child. Kill to please and sometimes pleased to kill wasn't that your motto?" _

Ragnarok paused waiting for a reply he smirked when he heard a "I pass" and a line appeared 'Good we can bring the other side of him out' Ragnarok thought to himself 'Keep asking questions if we ask enough we might get Shy Crona out and tell us what happened to Bold Crona' Asura said through Ragnarok mind then began asking questions ignoring everyone's faces became confused and lines kept appearing after another_ "Because you felt that nobody cared about you so you thought killing is the answer to get the care and comfort you so oh desired isn't that true?"_ He asked "I pass" The voice replied

"_I need you to answer my questions little boy or do you want Medusa to punish you again for disobeying her?" _He asked again they were a long silence before there was a figuring starting appearing besides the dead Crona "N-No! I-I don't w-want L-Lady M-M-Medusa to p-put me in the d-dark r-room again!"

Shy Crona replied shaking backwards and forwards "_And with that_, my fucking mission is done" Ragnarok finished sighing"Man that fucking voice hurts like getting stabbed in the heart!" He said "M-Maybe y-you should s-stop using it t-then" Shy Crona said getting himself off the ground before lifting Bold Crona up Ragnarok walked over and wacked Shy Crona upside the head "Smart ass I use it to get you fucking outside when Bold Crona ain't.. Well... Alive or when he's sleeping we need you out for things" He replied back

"Wait, wait, and wait! You're saying this happens occasionally?!" Maka said angrily glaring at Ragnarok who looked at her confused? "Eh? Didn't you see that happen _once_ when you were spying on Crona?" He asked siding his head to the right in confusion "HOW DOES EVERYBODY KNOW THAT?!" She shouted "Y-You're v-very b-bad at spying o-on p-people e-even I know t-that… " Shy Crona said answering her question Maka blinked then smiled

"You're really different to the normal Crona!" She exclaimed "Don't get used to it you Sneaky Angel" The voice said they all looked around to see who's voice that was before looking at Shy Crona with Bold Crona beside him leaning on his side with his back "O-oh hey Bold Crona how was y-your sleep?" Shy Crona asked looking at Bold Crona who was just blankly staring at him "It's _YOUR_ fault that I had to wake up god why you are such a scared cat about Medusa I liked the Dark room nice and comfortable even if I was getting a headache from your screaming beside me" Bold Crona answered

"Crona" Asura said they both looked up "Oops sorry I meant Bold Crona" Asura said scratching the back of his head "N-no problem..." Shy Crona said backing away till Maka hugged him Shy and Bold Crona had the same feeling and blushed a bright pink "L-Let go of me y-you… you rapist!" Bold Crona cried out causing Maka to let go and jump back "B-but I hugged Shy Crona not you" She said "Dipshit! They're the same person so they have the same feelings! No to mention same expression" Ragnarok said "Anyway Bold Crona I need to speak to ye" Asura said, Crona moved closer the mirror and nodded

"How come you have split emotions?" Asura asked "It's kinda hard to explain but while I was about 1 or so I made another me with all the emotions that I think will make me weak and kept all the ones that I think will make strong and well I kinda locked him away hoping never to be seen again but some way he got freed and now he comes out went he wants to but only in spiritual way so you can touch him but sometime you can't like a ghost but human"

Bold Crona answered looking to his side to see that Shy Crona was fading away a bit so Bold Crona grabbed hold of Shy Crona's wrist "Oh no you're not, you are staying right here. Got that?" He said "y-yes... s-sorry" Shy Crona replied looking at the floor Bold Crona felt his anger or whatever it was disappear "Hey" Bold Crona said as he removed his hand from Shy Crona's wrist to pinch his cheek which worked effectively because he wince in pain before looking at Bold Crona with confusion in his eyes causing Bold Crona to smile… for the first time ever he did a real smile normally he did fakes but this one was real

"I'm sorry it wasn't your fault it was mine stop apologizing for what happens and man up" Bold Crona replied placing an arm around Shy Crona's shoulder soon he did the same "So what emotions do you two share?" Asura asked smiling "W-Well we kinda made an agreement to share Love, Happiness and hurt so we could cheer each other up whenever one of us was moody or sad and for Love w-well we both need it so it would make us happy and for happy I dun want to explain it again" Bold Crona said

"I-I think I'm going to go for now s-see ya later B-Bold C-Crona" Shy Crona said fading away until he was fully gone "Nice kid" Kid said "…Yeah I'm glad I did do what I did otherwise I Dunno what I would do without him even though he sometimes decides what I do he's cool" Crona replied back "Anyway" He said spinning around to face the other way from the mirror to see Maka standing right in front of him, glaring at him with eye to eye contact with her face well… Angry

"Who do you think you're glaring at?" Crona asked furrowing his eyes down dangerously low "Who do you think I am glaring at?" She replied back furrowing her eyes down just as dangerously low like Crona's "Why your father of course but he is that way" Crona said moving his arm pointing to Spirit keeping his eyes on Maka "I know but I'm not glaring at him am I?" She asked "Nope you're glaring at me" "And why is that?" "How the fuck should I know? It's not like I can read emotions or feelings" Crona replied his eyes still the same as before "Oh so you can d-"Maka was cut off short by a hand covering over her mouth her furrowed eyes changed from dangerous to shock in seconds

"_Don't tell them that I said that to you otherwise I'll kill you before they kill me got that?" _Crona said in a whispering voice she tried and lick the hand off of her mouth but there was no reaction even though he was slowly moving his hand away from her mouth "So why were you glaring at me?" He asked wiping his hand on his trousers "You almost died!" Maka shouted moving her eyes to see him who was actually just staring blankly at her

"….So?" he replied questionably as she widened her eyes in shock "So… you've done this more than once?" She asked "That's my business not yours, you don't need to know about my personal life" "Why? Why is it whenever I get close to you and try and talk you act all mean and horrible?!" "CAUSE THAT'S MY JOB AS A DEVIL!" He screamed and then he giggled not like a funny laugh giggle oh no like an insane madness giggle "It's funny I don't know how to deal with shouting or everyone staring at me" Crona said through the giggles his head low as his pink hair covered his eyes. Shy Crona started appearing with shock all over his face just the same as Ragnarok they were both moving back saying "Uh-Oh" "What uh-oh?" Soul asked his eyes widening "Y-You m-might want to go to y-your partner now and M-Maka you might want to take a few steps back" Ragnarok said 'OK if Ragnarok is stuttering than this is bad' Maka said as she took a few steps back "C-Crona are y-you there?" "Crona? Which Crona do ya want?"

He replied back Maka's eyes widened then after a couple of seconds narrowed down "How many is there?" "How many do you want to know?" "All of them" "Hmm I can't deal with you but I can tell you that I lost count around 3 of them" He said, Maka couldn't speak after the news she just heard

"O-Oh hello Madness C-Crona" Shy Crona said sighing Madness Crona turned his head to see who spoke his name to see Shy Crona "Oh it's you whaddaya want?" "W-Well did take over B-Bold Crona or did h-he freely l-letted you out?" Shy Crona said narrowing his eyes dangerously Madness Crona smirked "Who do you think you are glaring at me with that look. And also I don't seem to remember if I took over or not it seems a little _blurry to me"_

Madness Crona said as he saw Shy Crona's face darken "_Oh really? Cause it seems you just wanted to kill again after he banished you away only letting you out when needed"_ Shy Crona said darkly Ragnarok was generally scared and that wasn't a good sign "Shit… Those two aren't here anymore"

"What do you mean?" Lord Death and Asura said at the same time "Well this happened quit a few times mean he was training his brain and body mentally after all he splitted part of himself a apart he's a… messed up fucker" He stopped and turned to Maka "What?" She said "My guess is Madness Crona is fighting to kill you and Shy Crona is trying to bring Bold Crona back So erm Me and your partner are gonna gave to protect you that means there is a fight but not the one you wanted" Ragnarok finished running to Maka and transforming his arm into a Sword "Soul!" Maka said "On it" Soul said running to Maka and jumped transforming into a Scythe and dropping into Maka's hands

"_Guys Im disappearing it's up to you to bring Bold Crona back"_ Shy Crona said and with that he was gone. Madness Crona turned his head cracking his neck and grinning insanely **"**_**Oh? You're trying to protect that girl from me? I could wish you good luck but I can't deal with being nice to people since ya know"**_ Madness Crona stopped and smirked **"**_**I'm Madness Crona!"**_He shouted as his arm transformed into a sword and running to Maka and Ragnarok

"Be careful not to kill him just injure him to make Bold Crona come back! Otherwise if we kill him then we'll lose all Crona's!" Ragnarok shouted clink sounds were mad as Ragnarok and Soul tried to protect Maka **"**_**YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER FOREVER AT SOME POINT YOU'LL STOP!" **_Madness Crona shouted again until he stopped moving and his eyes widened which made Maka and Soul confused and Ragnarok smirk "C'mon Crona! Fight against him! Maka, Soul I'm gonna use my soul wavelength to make you guy's hear inside his head or well see and hear" "Ok" They both said, Ragnarok closed his eyes and focused on his soul and soon they all heard and opened their eyes to see Madness Crona staring at Bold Crona grinning and laughing away while

Bold Crona's right eye and his forehead was bleeding **'**_**what's wrong you? I thought you wanted to me to fight them since you let me out'**__ '_I didn't do it necessarily! Get out and let me fight with my own body!' Bold Crona shouted which made Madness Crona smirk **'**_**Fine but you know I'll appear again and again and again in the fight I just wanted to make it easier for you' **_

Madness Crona said and soon they went back to their normal bodies Madness Crona disappeared and Bold Crona reappeared "Well since that's over we can do our normal fight" "Great to have you fucking back you know what you made me do?! I had fucking protected an Angel! God I feel sick" Ragnarok said walking away mumbling "I'm a Devil I don't protect enemies"

"So can we do a normal fight now?" Soul asked "OK but you make the first move" Crona said his arm still a Sword, Maka didn't move which made Crona growl in anger "C'MON THEN! FIGHT ME!" Crona shouted angrily she still stood there "Aww did someone gain some emotions for me? That's nice but an enemy is an enemy you can't obtain emotions for another" "He's right Maka we have to –""But he's not is he?" Maka interrupted "Huh?" Crona and Soul said in confusion

"He's a prisoner here so we have to look after him teach him our ways that's what we did with the other enemies and we gave them the choice between becoming one of us or being a human" She said head down until she heard someone laugh she looked up and saw Crona chuckling away "You… You think I'll become one of you guys? An Angel? You must be joking and choosing between becoming an Angel or Human? Please you must become a –"

Crona was cut off by something cutting across his chest "Shut-Up" Maka demanded looking at the floor as she just swung Soul across Crona's chest until… She saw something unusual on the floor as she heard Crona laugh "Hardening the blood" He said as his black blood around his chest hardened spreading across his wound and disappeared showing a sliced ribbed shirt "W-what?" "Oh didn't you know?" Crona smirked "My blood is black" He finished his eyes widened "And here he comes again" Ragnarok said sighing "Be careful and don't let the Madness get to you" Asura said watching through the mirror his eyes and face showing no emotion

"You know how much this shirt costed me?!" He shouted before growling **'**_**C'mon Bold Crona! Let me be free! LET ME FIGHT SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO!'**_Madness Crona shouted through Bold Crona's head "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bold Crona said as his arm went back to normal and he clung to his head leaning backwards and forwards before stopping "BLOODY NEEDLE!" Crona yelled "Shit move away Maka!" Soul shouted as Maka jumped away "What's happening to him?" Maka said "He's fighting himself." Asura and Ragnarok said at the same time "You Scientist and you Death Scythe"

Asura said looking at "Yes?" and Spirit said together "You need to fight him with your soul wavelength" Asura said "I see. So that will make him stop?" Lord Death said "Pretty much" "Alright then ready Spirit?" "Yeah" Spirit said as he transformed into a Scythe and jumping into 's hands "Let's Go!" They both said running towards Crona, Spirit trapped Crona as yellow sparks came into 's hands "Soul Force!" shouted hitting him on his stomach "GAH!" was all Crona said

'_**Eh? So the number 1 strongest Meist**_**er Professor Franken Stein the **_**mad scientist is fighting against you? HA this should be fun for me not to mention you Bold Crona. Now GET UP!' **_Madness Crona shouted through his

head as Bold Crona was getting up his lips curving into an unusual grin "Impressive but" Crona stopped his grin getting wider "Can you do that again?" He finished as his arm became a sword and running towards "Spirit you ready?" "Yeah let's do this" Spirit said before swung him defending himself as they all heard a clink sound and again and again before He swung Spirit again around Crona and using his Soul Force on Crona's stomach again pushing him away and landing a few meters away from Maka who was still shocked of what was happening, Soul was back into his human form

"If we fought him we could of died" he said scratching the back of his head '_I'm a Devil so when I mean by Prepare I'm saying be aware of my Madness that will spill through the fight messing your mind up piece by piece until you crack'_ ran through her mind again 'I've never seen anything like this' Maka thought "Dammit you did it again but as they say third time the charm" Crona said jumping up "You see the blood around you, don't you?" "What?" said looking around him and he saw black blood on the floor "Shit! Spirit!" "Get on it!"

"I think I'm going to go since this isn't amusing me" Asura said "Don't you want to see your son lose?" "…." Asura left without replying to Lord Deaths question. "Bloody Needle!" Crona said not moving his body. starting swinging Spirit around until he hit him on the floor "Spirit Body" a huge marshmallow body expanded around as the Bloody Needles attack it "Hmm? Where'd did he go?" Crona said looking around him before he saw running towards him moving his hands together as yellow sparks came to both "Two Palm Soul Force – Twin Spears!" shouted as he hit Crona's stomach for the last time he looked up and saw air burst through Crona's stomach as he flew backwards as black blood came towards him "Bloody Needle again?" Maka said looking behind her as she saw pool of black blood around Crona's head and shoulders her eyes widened before she looked back at black blood spilling around him "No not this time"

said picking up Spirit as he transformed back into his Human form "Should we take him to the medical room?" Spirit asked looking at Lord Death who was bouncing around "yeah, yeah sure don't want the son of Asura to die, do we?" he asked before picked up Crona and walked to the medical room with Maka and Soul following him afterwards.

* * *

Me: Well that was a fucking long Chapter!

Maka: Y-You fucked Crona up!

Ragnarok: He was already fucked up he just made him fucked up more

Crona: *rolls eyes* Lucky fucking me

Soul: At least I didn't get injured

Me: Don't worry you will at some point not to mention in the next Chapter there's gonna be some Crona and Maka fluff

Ragnarok: I wondered when you were fucking going to do it!

Soul: Party! *music appears on the stereo and everyone starts dancing except for Maka and Crona*

Maka: Oh goodie...

Crona: Mmhhmm

Maka: You're not stuttering as much now *see's beer bottles behind Crona's feet* Are you drunk?

Crona: …. Maybe….

Me: I don't own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in this story


	5. The Battle and The Past And The Shopping

Me: I'm so happy~ *dances around*

Ragnarok: Is he still drunk from last night?

Soul: I think so *looks over at Crona* is he still drunk?

Maka: Dunno Hey Crona you OK?

Crona: *Looks her in the eyes* Maayybee~

Maka: Don't make me Maka Chop you.

Ragnarok: I'd fucking like to see that

Soul: Me too

Me: Crona party's over stop bein wasted

Crona: You're all so mean~ *runs to the living room*

Maka: That's it! *runs after Crona* MAKA-CHOP! *Hits Crona on the head with a hard covered book*

Crona: Ouch! That hurt you bitch! *Covers mouth after what I just said* I-I'm s-sorry M-Maka I didn't m-mean t-to say I-it!

Maka: …. *Walks away from Crona and runs to my bedroom*

Me/Soul/Ragnarok: *Stares at Crona* you fucks it up you fixes it up

Crona: I-I know! *Runs to Maka's bedroom and knocks* M-Maka p-please forgive me!

Maka: *Opens door and grabs Crona and shuts door and locks it*

Soul: …. That was fast

Ragnarok: JanimeTgamer dun own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in de story

Me: Mhm

* * *

~Maka Pov~

I was scared if Crona would live or not I mean is that what happens in a normal fight? Does he just kill them straight away like a Sniper? What if he can't control his Madness Crona the way he thought he would? He's not normal and I've never seen a Devil like that not even King of the Devils Asura knows what happened. I and Soul ran after who was carrying Crona into the Medical room

"Stay outside things could get bad" said but I couldn't just sit and wait not knowing if Crona was going to make it after walked inside for a couple of minutes I began to lose patients and I opened the door to see one of Crona's arm a sword as he laying down on the infirmary bed and sitting on his wheelchair shock write all over his face but I didn't care "CRONA!" I shouted walking towards him to see if he was awake.

I looked over and saw his eyes filled with Madness and his lips curving into an unusual smile 'Wait…that's not Bold Crona! That's Madness Cr-' My thoughts were cut off as I saw Crona swing his arm that was a sword across my chest I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that I never felt, when I reopened them I saw Soul in front of me his arms spreading side wards "_Dammit failed again" _Crona said before his eyes shut down and his smile gone I saw his arm had gone back to normal but I didn't care right now all I cared about was that my partner was probably going to die if he didn't get treated right now as I saw get up from his chair and walk over to Crona placing his arm on the bed "Damn stupid boy he shouldn't of splitted his emotions because bad things like that happen" he said quietly before looking at me then to Soul

"Help me place him on the bed next to Crona" He said I nodded my head and helped place Soul on the bed next to Crona I was between the two beds looking at Crona then Soul 'Why does everyone happen to me and my friends?' I shook my head 'No Crona isn't my friend he's my _enemy_ but somehow I have a feeling inside me that he will become my friend shortly'

I thought before gave me that usual 'Could you please wait outside?' look so I did that I was told and went outside and found Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki they faces worried except for Kid's his face showed anger and something else "how's Crona?"

Tsubaki asked I was feeling angry but sad at the same time "H-He's fine" I stuttered how was I supposed to know what to say? "OK… Where's my best buddy Soul? The man who will surpass god demands you to tell him!"

Black*Star shouted his voice echoing through the halls He really pisses me off sometimes but I can't find in my heart to answer but I know have to "He got injured by Crona…" I said looking down at the floor I heard footsteps walking away and when I looked up Kid was the one walking away

"What's wrong with him? I asked "I don't know" Liz said running after Kid I also saw Patty ran after her shouting "Wait for me Big sis!" "Which Crona?" "Madness Crona" I replied I couldn't believe him splitted so many emotions or himself up "Well that's alright isn't it?" Tsubaki asked I nodded my head slowly "Tsubaki let's go home to leave them to rest" Black*Star said calmly walking away from me and Tsubaki "A-Alright see ya later Maka!" I heard Tsubaki shouted as she ran after Black*Star I sighed and went home.

The next few days nothing changed I kept checking up on Crona and Soul who were still laying and breathing slowly eyes closed.

The next few weeks it was still the same nothing changing let Crona and Soul still in a Coma I'm guessing. A month Later I was freaking out I kept staying with Crona and Soul to make sure they weren't dead I grabbed Crona's hand with my right and Soul's hand with my left since I was between them I felt Crona's hand grip against mine I was shocked and angry but generally happy I let go of Soul's hand to See if Crona was waking up I saw his eyes open then shut then open again "M-Maka?" He said weakly my heart was kinda filled with joy "Crona!" I shouted as my arms swung around Crona tightly

"M-Maka c-cant b-breath j-just w-woken u-up…" He said his face becoming paler then usual I gently letted go and blushed in embarrassment "S-Sorry" "It's ok… I guess" He said before his eyes widened "Soul! How is he?! _WHAT DID HE DO TO SOUL?!"_ He shouted my face became sad "Madness Crona c-cutted him across the chest…" I quietly whispered so only he heard when I looked up I saw his face filled with anger

"Do you want to come inside my soul and see the argument between me and Shy Crona against Madness Crona?" He asked gently I shook my head "Ok don't worries Soul will wake up just after the argument" he said before closing his eyes it was a couple of minutes before I looked back at Soul to see him opening his eyes and clinging to his stomach "Man that cut was so uncool…" Soul said before leaning upwards "Soul! You ok?" I asked as he nodded his head we both turned our heads towards Crona before our eyes widened "S-Shit…" Crona said wiping away the black blood away from his mouth and jumping out of bed

"Well he took the news better than expected" "You mean it could get worse than that?" I asked as I watched him nod "So you feeling better already?" Soul asked and he nodded again "Yeah Black blood is really helpful it increasing the healing faster than normal humans or Angels." Crona replied before looking sad "Im sorry about your wound I didn't think he would come out at the last second damn Fucker!" Crona said calming down from his outburst

"It's fine I forgive you" "R-Really?" "Yeah" Soul said smiling. I saw Crona smile not smirking or grinning or even doing his insane smile no it was a normal smile like the one he gave Shy Crona a month ago I remembered and glared at the two whom who cowering away next to each other "Y-yes?" They both said at the same time I continued glaring at them

"Do you know how long you guys were in a coma for?!" I practically shouted at the two frightened boys "N-No how long?" "A FREAKIN' MONTH!" "Really? That long? Wow…" They said in awe "MAKA CHOP!" I shouted hitting the two with a hard covered book that appeared in my hands Crona was back on the bed as he and Soul's heads were bleeding a pool of blood which one was Black blood and one red blood before came running into the room

"Oh I see there awake" "_They_ were awake now Im not sure" I replied before strolling away to my next class with following behind me mumbling something I couldn't quit hear.

~Readers Pov~ It was 2 days after Crona and Soul woken up from their coma Maka practically begged Lord Death to make Crona and Ragnarok stay with her and Soul just to make sure nothing funny between him and the other Crona's not to mention Ragnarok bullying Crona as well while they all walking up the stairs when they finally reached the entrance they saw Black*Star and Tsubaki leaning against the Shibusen's wall with sitting on his Wheelchair staring forwards and Kid, Liz, Patty waiting next to Black*Star and Tsubaki

"Ah you finally arrived" Kid saying walking away from the walls of Shibusen and into the middle of the Shibusen Academy and the stairs "Kid? What are you doing?" Maka asked before Kid pointing his finger at Crona and Ragnarok (He stayed for a couple of days to check up on Crona as well and also Ragnarok was in class already as Crona and Soul were woken up)

"I want to fight you" Kid commanded "Eh?" was what left both of their mouths "I have here to make sure none of us are completely injured" Kid replied as he watched Crona and Ragnarok close their mouths and look at each other "Kid they just got out of the Infirmary! Why do you all of a sudden want to fight them?" Maka asked "I cannot allow that _Enemy _to come into our world without knowing he won't betray us" Kid answered "C'mon Maka let's not fight against them we'll just lose anyway" Soul said grabbing Maka's wrist and pulling her towards and the others

"Tsk why do you want to fight me son of Death?" Crona replied "Not just you I want Ragnarok to join in this battle as well" Kid said as Liz and Patty transformed into Guns and appeared in his hands Maka's heart skipped a beat 'He wants to fight Crona and Ragnarok?! What is he thinking? Oh well he might survive after all he is Lord Death's son' She thought as she watched Crona smile "You know the last person who wanted to fight me and Ragnarok together died a fast and painless death before Ragnarok ate his soul"

"So? I am Lord's Death son I can survive you and your partners attacks" "Is that so? Well we'll just have to wait and see _my boy. _Ragnarok demon sword go" "Shut-Up asshole I know what to do" Ragnarok said as he transformed into a Sword and jumping into Crona's hands "_this should be fun haven't sliced someone up since I was commanded to look after you. Which was months ago" _Ragnarok said in his normal voice

"Before we start I wanna ask you something" Kid said as he took his fighting pose "_What is it reaper boy?" "Would you rather die slow and painful or fast and painless?" _Kid said smirking avoiding everyone's eyes "_I don't mind since I won't be the one dying on the floor with their blood circling them" _

Crona said in his calm normal voice "_Why you!"_ Kid shouted as he blasted two pinklasers from his guns Crona defended himself using Ragnarok as a shield. Maka wasn't seeing Crona and Kid anymore oh no she was staring at the sons of Lord Death and Asura King of Angels and King of Devils, She could even see their figures behind their sons their faces hidden by scarfs or a mask it was enough to make her sick

"You don't see them anymore do you?" asked glancing at Maka who was looking green She slightly nodded "What you see is the forces of Madness and Order fighting against each other that's why Lord Death was so eager to train Kid to make him stronger and carry out the future of Shibusen of when Lord Death passes away leaving his son to take over but for Asura he did train him but through punishment and hatefulness that's why Crona keeps saying he can't deal with things because no one told him how to deal with it so Asura didn't need to train his son because he was doing it by himself as his Madness grew more, the more Asura was pleased and when he passes away his son would take over so basically Crona and Kid are fighting to see how powerful there enemies so they can train harder and stronger to win for when they become Kings"

explained as he watched Kid blast more lasers at Crona who was dodging them easily and making his way towards Kid "They live to follow what their parents are Madness and Order. What tough and hard life's they grew and will live in" finished "S-so if you weren't here right now would they kill each other?" Tsubaki asked in horror "No. otherwise who would they fight when they became Kings?" asked

"Do you get it now Maka? Why we live to follow Orders as they follow their Madness?" He asked turning his head to look at Maka who was on the floor crying "T-This is –"Before she could finish they heard a Boom noise and they all looked up to see black clouds around the two fighting when it disappeared they saw Crona still holding Ragnarok as he breathed deeply in and out as for Kid he was doing the same as Crona only holding Liz and Patty in his hands "_Given up yet little reaper boy?"_

Crona asked blood dripping by the side of his face "_I'll never give up unless you are laying on the floor injured badly" _Kid replied back both their knees were weakly shaking until… they both fell face flat on the ground, Ragnarok transformed back into a human "Well at least they didn't kill fucking each other" he said before sighing he picked up Crona by the legs and stared at Soul "Could ya help me take him to the infirmary again? He won't wake up until the end of school lazy faggot" "Sure" Soul said walking towards Crona and grabbed his arms and lifted him up meanwhile Liz and Patty transformed into their human forms and grabbed Kid arms and put them around their shoulders

"Well that wasn't the worst fight he's ever got himself into" Liz said walking through the Academy doors "Yep that's right big sis!" Patty shouted through the halls, Still outside was Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka and after a couple minutes Black*Star and Tsubaki left to attend to their class leaving Maka and in silence before Maka broke it "Is that true?" She asked her voice filled with hurt

"Kind of, Asura and Lord Death haven't had their last fight and when that happens then that's when they will both die and Crona and Kid will take over you see before you and the others were born, Lord Death and Asura they were both very good friends until Asura was corrupted by Madness and started eating souls that weren't on Lord Death's list so he banished him away from Heaven and took his Angel powers but Asura didn't care he kept eating souls until he became Kishin King and obtained devil powers and everyone kept saying Lord Death should be The Reaper King and so he thought that be a great idea and so Asura and Lord Death became enemies and fought but you only get 3 battles" "And what do you with the 3 battles?"

"Well the 1st one is the practice one the 2nd one is the one you fight against each other when you become kings and the 3rd one is the last fight you ever do carrying the future to your sons" finished explaining "Now then we should probably go back to class" He said kicking his feet forwards as he rushed through the academy doors "Is that what the past was like?"

Maka asked quietly to herself before running towards 's lesion. Maka couldn't concentrate through the whole of the lesion she was too busy thinking about what said to her before they were born. After the final lesion of the day she waited outside with everyone else except for Ragnarok and Soul they went to get Crona and Kid.

Maka began to lose patients when she was about to scream to Lord Death to hurry the 4 up they came through the doors "Well you took your time!" She said tapping her foot impatiently "Sorry but the two were having a talk about friendship and shit" Ragnarok said Dragging the unconscious Crona outside before dropping him on the floor Soul and Kid just walked their way to the gang "Ragnarok you son of a bitch! Why did you drop me?!" Crona shouted jumping upwards and rubbing his head

"1st I'm also the son of Asura not only you asshole and 2nd I thought it would be funny and it was!" Ragnarok replied laughing towards the gang they heard Crona's footsteps come closer as he was mumbling something like "I'll murder you in your sleep" or "I'm gonna steal all your food" but they all chose to ignore it "So you and Kid friends now Crona?" Maka asked looking at the two whom were looking at each other then back to her both showing a fake smile

"Of course! That was just a friendly duel against friends!" they both said at the same time as they're arms swung round each other's shoulders as ran down the stairs "Do they know we know?" Soul asked "No they don't and they never will so shut your faces or I'll kill you got that?" Ragnarok said walking through the remaining part of the gang and walking down the stairs "Y-Yes" they all said before walking down the stairs too.

Later they all decided to go to the basketball court to play some basketball (Duh!) Crona, Kid and Soul decided to play out of this one and watch the others "You guy's already know don't you?" Kid asked politely staring at his friends playing basketball "Yeah about the past you mean right?" Soul said staring at Maka trying to throw the ball in the hoop the teams were Black*Star, Ragnarok and Patty against Maka, Liz and Tsubaki the team captains were Black*Star and Maka whoever lost the game the other captain decides a punishment or a choice for the losing captain to do

"Yes, We're trying to be friends we really are not just for you guy but for us too. I want to change the future –""You can't change the future or the past" Crona said interrupting Kid's sentence turning his head towards him "Do you think I'm not trying to be friends with everyone? I still see people glaring at me just cause I'm a Devil that infiltrated Heaven to give Death something dad wanted me to do yeah you're right Ragnarok my motto is kill to please because that's how I get respect" he finished "But you are friends with everyone when I look around I don't see people glare at you when your with us, you just don't see that you have friends and you are normal just like the rest of us" Kid said smiling and putting him arm around Crona's shoulder whose face was glued with confusion and shock

"I-I don't understand why are you treating me like this?" Crona asked seeing Soul and Kid "Because we're your friends" They said all together 'He's finally understanding the meaning of friendship good, be might have a little angel inside his head but he won't have to listen to it because he'll become an Angel by himself like I was before _it _happened' Ragnarok thought to himself scratching the back of his jet black hair as he saw his team mate Black*Star jump up and pushed the basketball right through the hoop

"Woohoo! We won! Ragnarok you are a great player you should be on my team every time we play basketball!" Black*Star shouted dancing around Maka who was on the floor mumbling "I still don't understand the rules" Ragnarok rolled his white cross pupils around in the left direction in his jet black coloured eyes "No thanks Black*Star I would rule over you all in this completely _easy _game also Maka suck it up you get to choose between a punishment or something we chose for you to do" Ragnarok said as Maka was glaring at him for he was also dancing around her with Black*Star

"Fine! Just stop DANCING AROUND ME!" Maka shouted coursing Soul and Kid to finish their conversation and look at Maka however Crona was just day dreaming off in the opposite direction of Kid and Soul thinking about 'The Circle of Life'. Black*Star and Ragnarok stopped dancing just in time to stand in front of Maka smirking "So Maka~" Black*Star said in a singly tone

"Do you want a punishment or a something we choose you to do?" He finished still that smirk on his face "Whichever one you choose it's going to be fucking hilarious" Ragnarok said chuckling as Maka gulped "F-Fine I-I chose something you choose me to d-do…" she said looking down shutting her eyes to hear what they were going to make her do 'Oh god I hope it's not hanging out with Papa" she thought but Black*Star and Ragnarok had other plans than for her to hang out with her lame perverted old man

"We want you to go clothes shopping and go to a nice fancy restaurant at the end of the day-" Ragnarok couldn't continue as he was on the floor rolling around laughing away "Well?! WITH WHO?!" Maka said standing up getting ready to give the two boys a Maka-Chop "WITH CRONA!" Black*Star shouted out rolling on the floor laughing away with Ragnarok, It was a good thing Crona was bloody day dreaming otherwise he would be killing the two with his own hands "W-WHAT?!" Maka shouted her throat was really sore now but she didn't care "H-How is that bad?" She asked Ragnarok stopped laughing and just stared at her before smirking

"What you've never seen him shop before?" He asked before laughing gently "He take's fucking forever last time I had to go shopping with him I had to leave him there and go to the arcade!" he said as he saw an anime sweat drop form on Maka's head "Longer than girls? "_Especially longer than girls"_ Ragnarok said calmly "_Oh dear lord death"_ Maka said walking nervously towards Crona, who was still daydreaming about the circle of life,

(Ragnarok: For fucks safe WAKE HIM UP HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT LIFE! Maka: Agreed I had that talk with Papa it was horrifying Soul: GET OUT OF THERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Crona: I-I don't see what the big d-deal is I-it's only a man o-on – Me/Maka/Ragnarok/Soul: NOOO!)

She stopped in front of Crona "Crona?" she asked and there was no reply "Crona stop daydreaming or I'll Maka-Chop you" "Eh?" Crona said blinking his eyes and looking around "Why everyone staring at me?" he said looking around to see everyone staring at him besides Ragnarok and Black*Star who were laughing their asses off and at the worst time when Maka was about to tell him Spirit, Marie, Stein appeared "Ah that's where you all are its only 5PM so I see you were playing basketball" said before looking towards Maka

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt want you were going to say to Crona?" he said dropping his cigarette and crushing it with his foot "Y-yeah err Crona?" "Yes that is my name whaddaya want?" "I-I was wondering if y-you'd want to go shopping after this?" Maka asked as she saw Crona blink multiple of times "Pardon?" Crona asked politely as he saw Spirit on the ground doing a Shy Crona (That means he's on the ground knees to face) mumbling

"My baby girl is going out with a boy! I can't protect her!" as for Ragnarok and Black*Star they were laughing on the floor again, Tsubaki and Liz were squealing and Patty was chasing a squirrel not really noticing what was happening, Soul and Kid just looked at Maka as their face read "What did you just say?", was just looking at the two funny look smoking a cigarette and was just squealing away on her own tugging on 's lab coat and mumbling "I knew they were the perfect couple!".

"I-I asked if you wanted to go shopping after this" She asked again this time looking down hiding her face filled with hurt 'Would he want to do with someone else other than me?' she thought "Sure but just to warn you I take forever even longer than normal freakin' girls" He said 'I wouldn't want to do with anyone else but you in here since you're the only one I can truly trust even if you do spy on me' He said through her mind, She instantly shot up her face filled with joy and happiness "R-Really?" "Sure what could possibly go wrong?" Crona said standing up from the bench "Well you guys go do girly shit, me and the others will be hanging out at the arcade or something" Ragnarok said as he and the others walked away with and Miss Marie dragging Spirit away with the them. "So let's get going shall we?" Crona said placing his hand on his hip gentlemanly "Alright then when did you learn to be so gentleman like?" "Ehh saw it in a movie?" He asked before grinning "I can be gentleman like when I want to its part of my personality" "Oh really?" Maka giggled placing her arm around his as he blushed a light pink like his hair.

They both travelled to the far end of Death City to land somewhere safe "Alright we're here" Maka said as her angel wings came from her back as she flew upwards "Aren't you coming?" she asked "Yeah but it would be disrespectful to my king and the Devils if I used my devil wings here" he answered "Just wait me for down there ok?" "Fine" She said flapping upwards before going downwards in full speed "Well that doesn't look painful at all" He mumbled "Bloody Hell why do we get the pain? Is it because we are bad?"

He mumbling before he felt his phone vibrate he reached into his pocket and pulled it out and saw he got a text from Maka saying "Ok Im down your turn, you sure you know what you're going to do?" He replied back saying "Yes" and putted his phone back into his pocket before

he crouched down and clapped his hands together in front of him and black and red colours formed around him "Deconvu first restraint: Powerfall" Crona said as the floor below his feet crushed, Crona jumped up and the down and the floor disappeared and he went through it and the floor went back to normal 'This is the second time I've done this and it's still epic' He thought to himself as he saw Maka looking up at him eyes widen and jaw hanging as he crashed into the floor and smoke appeared then disappeared showing him standing up straight

"D-Dear lord death…" she whispered "Righty then!" He said turn towards and grabbing her hand "Let's get shoppin!" He finished running towards the mixed gender shop for him and Maka to shop clothes at.

* * *

Me: Yay I'm so great~

Maka: No you're not your horrible

Me: You're just mad because I made Crona a shopper

Ragnarok: Just wait till he finds some sunglasses he'll go bonkers

Crona: I-I do not g-go bonkers y-you liar!

Soul: Did you just make a Bleach reference but made it different?

Me: Maybe…~

Ichigo: FUCK YOU!

Rukia: Calm down Ichigo!

Ichigo: I WILL NOT! HE JUST –

Me: Bakudou 1: First Restraint Obstruction! *points to Ichigo* Now shut up or I'll make you read one of Crona's poem's

Ichigo: *Shuts up*

Rukia: Scary boy…

Maka: That's why we don't mess with him to much

Everyone but Matt: Agreed, Never piss Matt off

Me: I'm not that am I? *Everyone's silent* Fuck you anyway I dun own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in this Story.


End file.
